


Cuts and Contusions

by elsannalover



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1699718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsannalover/pseuds/elsannalover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short ficlet, sorta fluff piece. <br/>http://letusbuildasnowman.tumblr.com/post/75901793087/cuts-and-contusions-elsa-was-in-her-study-doing<br/>^There is a link to the fanart that goes with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuts and Contusions

Elsa was in her study doing some paperwork when she saw Anna rush past the door. Elsa’s lips slanted down in a frown. Since their reunion, the sisters had been growing closer and closer, and Elsa had depended on Anna’s constant bright mood to light up her day. She loved her sister- in a purely platonic way of course, or at least that was what she had been trying to convince herself.   
So when Anna went past without bothering to stop by and say hi, it worried Elsa. She knew she was probably overreacting. It was such a small thing; she wasn’t even sure why it was bothering her so much. But as she returned to her paperwork, the worry nagged at her until she decided she could use a break from such a dreary routine…” She had been working all morning and it was almost lunch. She’d invite Anna to lunch with her, that’s what she’d do!  
Just the thought of getting to spend time with the younger girl lightened Elsa’s mood, and she practically skipped off towards Anna’s room.   
She didn’t bother to knock on Anna’s door before entering. The sisters hadn’t bothered much with privacy lately. However, Elsa quickly regretted her decision. A gasp left her mouth as she was met with an almost naked Anna, who shrieked and held a shirt in front of her. Elsa couldn’t stop her eyes from following the lines of Anna’s body, imagining what it might feel like to run her hands over Anna’s warm skin, to kiss it. And then she saw the blood all over Anna’s dirty shirt, discarded on the ground in front of her, and that she was holding her arm as if in pain.   
Elsa forgot about the awkward situation, pushed the thoughts from her mind, and was beside her sister in a second. “Let me help you.” She said gently. She helped Anna maneuver her arms into a silk nightgown, being careful with her wounded arm. After Anna was dressed and Elsa’s mind wasn’t occupied with improper thoughts about her sister - at least not mostly- she sat down beside Anna on her bed. “Anna. Let me see your arm,” she requested gently.   
"Elsa, it’s not a big deal-" Anna began, trying to wriggle away, but the older sister stopped her. Giving up, the princess extended her arm towards the blonde. Elsa frowned, running her hands alongside a cut up her arm. It was still bleeding, though it didn’t seem to be as bad as it was before, judging from the blood on Anna’s other shirt.   
"Hold on Anna." Elsa said, getting up and walking towards the door. She stopped, however, and gave Anna a quick kiss on her forehead, then rushed to get a first aid kit.   
It didn’t take long for Elsa to return, out of breath due to her rushing back to her sister. She sat back down next to Anna, talking as she got out a bandage and began working on Anna’s arm. “What happened Anna? And why didn’t you ask for my help? You know I’ll always help you right?” She asked, her hand lifting to Anna’s face, her thumb stroking Anna’s cheek.   
Elsa was surprised when Anna flinched away from the tender touch, and at first she thought maybe her sister was shrugging away from the touch because she had guessed her feelings for her. Panic gripped her for a whole second before her eyes found the bruise on Anna’s cheek. “Oh no! Anna! What happened?”   
She enveloped the girl in a hug, and Anna hugged her back with her good arm. “It’s alright Elsa, really. It doesn’t hurt as bad now that you fixed me up! So thanks! And uh, well see, Kristoff was saying that Sven was faster than my horse, and I told him that he was wrong, so we decided we’d have a race, and I uh, well,” she blushes, stuttering, “Erm, I kinda decided to take a shortcut down a rather steep hill, and then I fell off. Kristoff helped me ride back here, and I was gonna just take care of it myself. I didn’t want to interrupt you.”   
Elsa smiled fondly, chuckling at her sister’s split second decisions. At least it wasn’t as bad as deciding to get married in one day. She still wasn’t entirely sure that a lot of her anger towards Hans wasn’t built on jealousy, but just the thought of what he did to her sister filled Elsa with rage. She felt ice starting to creep from her fingertips onto Anna’s bed and took a deep breath to calm herself. “Anna. Never hesitate to come to me. Ever. About anything. If there’s ever anything you need you can tell me or get my help. Do you understand?”   
Anna looked thoughtful for a few moments, and then a blush spread over her cheeks involuntarily. Elsa started to ask what Anna was embarrassed about when the girl leaned forward, eliminating any space between them, and brought her lips to Elsa’s. The question fizzled out as her mind was engulfed in the feeling of her lips on Anna’s. And then Anna broke off the kiss, and she almost whined in disappointment. Anna looked at her unsurely, looking as if she might cry, or had made a mistake. Elsa couldn’t stand to see that look on her face. So she kissed her again.   
When she finally pulled away, both sisters were flushed and breathless. “That’s…. That’s what I need. I love you Elsa.” Anna said in a quiet voice. Elsa took her warm hands in her cooler ones, her thumbs stroking Anna’s palms.   
"Oh Anna. I love you too." She murmured before closing the distance between them once again, kissing Anna almost desperately. She felt Anna’s hand tangle into her hair, which she had left down today. Her hands moved over Anna’s sides, traveling under her shirt and over her bare back. Anna shivered, feeling as if electricity was coursing through her skin everywhere Elsa touched. Elsa got up once more, a sudden thought striking her. She went to Anna’s door and locked it, turning back to her with a small smirk. "Maybe this time, we can close the door for a while." She walked back over to Anna, deciding she’d do her best to help heal Anna’s arm and heart.


End file.
